wizardsofwaverlyplacefandomcom-20200223-history
Stevie Nichols
Stevie Nichols was a young wizard. She first appeared in "Detention Election" where she meets Alex and becomes friends with her. History Stevie first appeared in "Detention Election." While she was in detention, Stevie meets Alex. They soon became friends and learned they have a lot in common. For example: they both like to misbehave and cause trouble, as evidenced in the episode: "Detention Election," where Mr. Laritate finds his office plastered in election posters from Justin, which Stevie later confessed to being her doing, opening up her locker and letting multiple of Justin's election posters to fly out. In "Eat to the Beat," when Alex and Justin were fighting, Stevie used a spell to turn a rock band into a smooth jazz band. Harper, who saw Stevie use magic, attempted to tell Alex. However, Stevie was able to stop her by using a spell to erase Harper's memory of what she saw. Harper was able to regain her memory of the event in the lunchroom at the beginning of "Third Wheel," and informed Alex that Stevie is, in fact, a wizard. Soon after, Alex and Stevie went off to go on magical adventures together, leaving Harper behind. In "The Good, The Bad and the Alex," Stevie conducts a revolution of wizards to override the power distributor, which is what takes wizards' powers away and transfers them when they lose in their family's wizard competition, and convinces Alex and Max to join her. However, she was unaware that Alex would turn on her. Alex and Harper helped Warren get his full powers by transferring Stevie's powers to him, while Stevie was frozen in stone. Not long after, Max accidentally tipped over Stevie's statue, shattering her body and accidentally killing her. Stevie was fused back together and sent off to an island for 6 months of 'Soul Rehab'. She now lives a happy, fulfilling life back in the Wiz World with her new dogs, Mark and Susan. Personality Stevie's personality is very similar to Alex in being witty, snarky, rebellious, impulsive and loving to cause trouble. However, Stevie seems to not possess the same compassion and kind-heartedness that Alex does as it shows that she is actually an evil and manipulative person through her brother Warren's side to their separation story. Abilities Stevie demonstrates a good handle on using spells and like Alex is good to improvise. However, her powers are not as good as her brother's, having lost to him in the family competition. Relationships Alex and Stevie were good friends in the episodes listed below. They bonded together most of the time and made trouble which brought them closer. In the episode "The Good, The Bad and the Alex", Alex discovered that Stevie was forming a wizard revolution, which Stevie convinced Alex to join. Alex agreed, but Stevie didn't realize that Alex was plotting against her to overthrow the revolution, which led to the end of her friendship with Alex. Appearances * "Detention Election" (first appearance) * "Eat to the Beat" * "Third Wheel" * "The Good, The Bad and the Alex" (final appearance) Trivia *Justin pointed out that Alex and Stevie were very similar in personality (though they were revealed to be a bit different later when Alex and Stevie's friendship ends due to the Wizard Revolution). *Stevie keeps her wand in her boot just like Alex. *Stevie is one of the only two known wizards to have attended Tribeca Prep, other than the Russo siblings. The other is T.J. Taylor. *Despite her status as a villain, Stevie was very well received by the fanbase. Many fans didn't understand why she was characterized as "evil" and, in fact, sympathized with her anger over losing her powers. Multiple fanfics have been written where Stevie returns from the dead and patches things up with Alex. *She is the second character out of four characters that die on-screen (the first being the Mummy, followed by Gorog, followed by Dominic). *In response to fans wondering if Stevie had died, Todd J. Greenwald followed up on Stevie's storyline. He stated that "Stevie was fused back together and sent off to an island for 6 months of 'Soul Rehab'. She now lives a happy, fulfilling life back in the Wiz World with her new dogs, Mark and Susan. He also stated that this will never be shown in an episode, and Stevie's storyline has ended. Category:Characters Category:Magical beings Category:Former wizards Category:Female Category:Recurring characters Category:Teens Category:Deceased Category:Students